A need exists for a device that is capable of sensing inertial shock within a certain range or bandpass of acceleration levels. Such a device is useful, for example, in the arming sequence of a munition round to allow the arming sequence to commence when the round is fired, but to prevent the sequence if the round is merely dropped. In an exemplary application, one or more such devices may be placed on a shipping container to see if the container has been subject to shock, as well as to what level of shock.
One way of providing the desired function is by the use of an accelerometer. One problem with the accelerometer, however, is that it requires not only a power supply but a signal processor as well. Such arrangement needs a significant volume to package the necessary components, which is impractical for various situations, including use in a munition round.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide an inexpensive miniature inertial shock bandpass filter, which is fabricated utilizing MEMS (micro electromechanical systems) techniques.